Ella
by Kuroda.Kumiko.miss
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas; y cuando llega, no lo quieres dejar ir. - Varios One-shots, muestran el inicio de una inesperada relación, y sus consecuencias.


¡He vuelto!

Ahora con una serie de pequeñas historias narradas por el mismo Ken, acerca de cómo se fue enredando en la vida de Miyako.

_Disclaimer: Digimon no es mío, ni los personajes. La trama sí._

* * *

Acto 1

**Ella me deslumbra con sus sonrisas.**

_"Una sonrisa significa mucho._

_Enriquece a quien la recibe; sin empobrecer a quien la ofrece._

_Dura un segundo… pero su recuerdo, a veces, nunca se borra."_

Ahí estaba yo, inmiscuido en una actividad que, ha decir verdad, no me interesaba del todo; sin embargo, tenía ganas de ver a todos mis amigos.

Celebrábamos el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo, Daisuke Motomiya; las fiestas nunca fueron lo mío, pero esa vez me sentí obligado a ir, ¿En qué tipo de mal amigo me convertiría de no hacerlo?, después de todo Daisuke me había apoyado muchas veces, en diversas ocasiones, y aunque nos seguíamos frecuentando, estábamos muy ocupados pensando en cosas complicadas, que tenían mucho o nada que ver con nuestro futuro.

Mi relación con los demás se fue acortando especialmente porque yo estudiaba en una escuela privada de otra ciudad cercana; siempre fue así, desde que éramos niños.

— Me da gusto verte por aquí, Ichijouji.

— Meses sin verte, Takaishi — Lo saludé con una ligera sonrisa, notando como una figura femenina se acercaba a él, y lo rodeaba por la espalda.

— Ken, has venido ¿Cómo te encuentras?— Saludó Hikari Yagami, quien al parecer ya había formalizado su relación con Takeru, y yo ni enterado. Definitivamente, me había perdido de algunas cosas.

— Bien, aunque bastante ocupado con el último año en la escuela media.

— Te entendemos perfectamente— Dijeron al unísono.

Ellos asistían a la misma escuela junto a Daisuke e Iori, el primero estaba en su mismo salón, tal y como antes; Mientras que Iori recién cursaba el primer grado. Quien también estaba distanciada era Miyako, al ser la mayor de nuestra generación, estaba aún más llena de obligaciones que nosotros; y que decir de Taichi y el resto, ellos prácticamente estaban inmersos en el camino de lo que sería su vida.

— ¿Pero es que ustedes no saben más que hablar? ¡Venga, vamos a divertirnos!— Apareció el festejado Motomiya, interrumpiéndonos, y con una botella de alcohol en sus manos.

— Feliz cumpleaños, amigo— Agregué dándole un abrazo, y un apretón de manos a Daisuke. Él se mostró animado, y bastante contento de verme ahí.

— …Y ustedes tórtolos, dejen el romance para después, están en mi casa y deben divertirse porque yo se los ordeno— dijo el castaño eufórico, refiriéndose a Takeru y Hikari, quienes solo se dedicaron a sonrojarse y dirigirse una sonrisa.

Más gente comenzaba a llegar, y de pronto me vi rodeado de rostros totalmente desconocidos para mí. Iori captó nuestra atención al llegar acompañado, ¿Quién diría que ese pequeño le llevaría ventaja a Daisuke en el amor? Yo solo había salido con una compañera de la escuela, y por quedar bien con ella, ya que realmente no tenía interés en el amor. Por suerte, ella se dio cuenta y dejamos de salir a los pocos meses.

El tiempo transcurría lento, o al menos, eso me parecía. La gente se mostraba animada; pronto comenzaron a bailar y hacer bullicio. Me sentía completamente excluido del ambiente, definitivamente no era lo mío.

— ¡Miyako, por fin llegas!— gritaron felices Mimi y Hikari al ver entrar a mi amiga pelimorada. No pude evitar mirarla y recordar su inigualable forma de ser, aunque ahora se le veía más madura que antes; o tal vez eso quería aparentar al cursar el primer año de la escuela media superior. Pronto nos acercamos los demás para saludarla.

— ¡Wow, todos están aquí! ¡No saben el gusto que me da verlos, como en los viejos tiempos!— sonrío con felicidad mientras abrazaba a las chicas con euforia. Parece que también llevaba rato sin verlas, aunque era comprensible, en su situación.

Después me miró y, extrañamente, su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

— Qué raro es verte en una fiesta, Ken— Lo dijo casi en tono de burla, o al menos, yo así lo sentí.

— No podía fallarle a mi mejor amigo, además…de vez en cuando, un poco de este ambiente no me cae nada mal— suspiré mirándolos a todos.

— Sigues siendo un chico tranquilo, no has cambiado. Me da gusto verte— y al decir esa última frase me dedico una sonrisa sincera, bastante diferente a las que yo había visto en mis amigos.

Sentí la necesidad de sonreír yo también, de la misma forma; así que le devolví el gesto. Ella desvío la mirada, sin decir más.

— También me da gusto verte— Agregué tardío, imprimiéndole felicidad a las palabras, no sé porque pero en verdad me sentía feliz de verla.

— Amiga, anda…ven a disfrutar de la fiesta. Recuerda que no has saludado al festejado. — Mimi la hizo voltear bruscamente, y la jaló del brazo en dirección a Daisuke, a quien saludó con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; y después se dirigió a la pista de baile simulada, en la sala de mi amigo.

Volví a sentirme fuera de tono, fui a sentarme al lado de Koushiro, quien al parecer también se sentía igual o peor que yo de excluido. Comenzó a sacarme plática acerca de mis estudios, y mis objetivos escolares, y ese fue el tema de nuestra conversación al menos por una hora; hasta que nos vimos interrumpidos por Tachikawa, quien insistía en sacar a bailar al pelirrojo, y este se negaba rotundamente. Discutieron de una forma que me pareció divertida, y al final Koushiro se fue del brazo con ella, para bailar.

Ahí estaban todos, disfrutando del ambiente, mientras yo me dirigí a la cocina para beber un poco de soda, me apoyé en la mesa y decidí ignorar por unos instantes el bullicio y la algarabía típica de la celebración.

Recordé viejos tiempos, donde teníamos aventuras; dándome cuenta de lo distinto que era de ellos ¿Es que acaso, yo no había cambiado desde entonces? Seguía mostrándome ajeno a sus reuniones, siempre como mero observador, nunca fui muy participe en ese grupo, y aun así, ellos me apreciaban y respetaban mis silencios. Sin duda, eran grandes amigos, para mí.

— ¿Ya te aburriste? ¡Vamos, ven a divertirte con nosotros!

— ¿Eh? — La voz de Miyako me hizo girarme de golpe, sorprendido. ¿A qué hora entró a la cocina? Y ¿Por qué no estaba bailando cómo los demás?

— Yo…prefiero estar aquí— Contesté serenamente, mirándola de reojo. —No soy fan del baile, ni tampoco sé bailar—

— ¿No sabes? ¿Nunca has bailado? ¿¡Es enserio!?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, ante su sorpresa. Pude notar cómo la curiosidad la invadía.

— Vaya…siempre creí que eras perfecto, pero veo que me equivoqué. — Miyako río haciéndome sentir incómodo, no sabía si se estaba burlando, o si en verdad estaba sorprendida.

La mire seriamente y ella pareció captar que su comentario no había sido del todo agradable para mí. Cambio su semblante alegre, por uno un poco más formal, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Bromeaba, Ken; no te pongas tan serio. — Dijo mientras se servía un poco de soda y se ponía a mi lado.

Yo decidí no agregar más a la conversación, suspiré y me dedique a observar las luces que destellaban en la sala. Al parecer todos se estaban divirtiendo, menos yo.

Recordé el par de fiestas a las que había asistido en la escuela, con compañeros de clase, y al parecer todas tenían el mismo defecto para mí: el baile. No me disgustaba la música, solo que no estaba acostumbrado al ruido, ni a los gritos eufóricos de la gente; mucho menos al ritmo y los movimientos, así fuera solo o en pareja. Era algo que no atraía mi atención.

Inoue se quedó callada y quieta a mi lado, observando conmigo el pintoresco panorama. No entendí porque, ella siempre había sido una persona dinámica e hiperactiva, parecía que lo único importante en su vida era la diversión; no comprendía porque se quedaba en silencio conmigo, quise preguntarle pero entonces, una vez más la encontré sonriente, callada pero sonriente.

No se percató de mi mirada, ella parecía estar divertida aun estando quieta, con la vista perdida en toda esa gente que no hacía más que moverse, con o sin ritmo.

Seguí observándola, esta vez bajando y subiendo la mirada, me di cuenta que había cambiado, empezando porque ya no parecía ser una niña; se veía distinta y esa sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios la hacía ver aún mejor. Se me escapó un suspiro, y acto seguido sonreí también, enfocando mi mirada en su rostro. Algo tenía su sonrisa que me hacía sentir extrañamente bien, algo…

— ¿Entonces no te animas a bailar?— rompió el silencio descubriendo que yo aún la estaba mirando. Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero sin dejar de mostrarme esa sonrisa. Me pareció encantadora.

La miré perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, recorriendo la idea una y otra vez.

— Creo que…no pierdo nada con intentarlo— dije súbitamente esbozando media sonrisa, mientras que por dentro me preguntaba ¿por qué había dicho eso? ¿Qué me había impulsado?, pero más importante: ¿¡Por qué ella me obligaba a sonreír!?

— ¿Bailamos?— dejó el vaso en la mesa, y se acercó más a mí, parecía hablar muy enserio.

— Eh…pues…— titubeé unos instantes, sin saber decirle sí, o no.

Me sentía un poco avergonzado, ya que si aceptaba su invitación, lo más seguro es que me expusiera al ridículo; por otro lado, esa incesante sonrisa en sus labios que captaba mi entera atención, provocaba la sensación de arriesgarme, seguramente si lo hacía, me mostraría esa sonrisa tan enorme, y reconfortante por el resto de la tarde.

— Sí...— dije sin más, aun dubitativo.

Al instante, una sonrisa más grande se formó en su rostro, la sonrisa que yo había esperado y que me había cautivado, una que me mostraba alegría y sinceridad pura.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la pista de baile, me preguntaba el por qué ese gesto me atraía tanto; había visto miles de sonrisas en mis compañeros y amigos, pero la verdad es que ninguna como esa ¿Qué tenía? Y ¿Por qué yo no podía resistirme a ella?...No lo sé.

Mis dudas se perdieron cuando sentí como tiraba de mi brazo, y me arrastraba al centro, entusiasta, y riendo muy feliz. Noté algunas miradas sobre nosotros, pero muy especialmente sobre ella.

Se colocó al frente mío, observándome con alegría, otra sonrisa se asomó en su boca, mientras se acercaba a mí y comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música. Me quedé estático por unos segundos, contemplándola, pero al ver su divertida mueca, no tuve más remedio que tomar un poco de valor y comencé a moverme con ella; dejándome llevar, tratando de seguirle el paso e imitando algunos de sus movimientos.

Definitivamente iba a ser el hazme reír del grupo, por un tiempo…y por uno muy largo.

* * *

Admito que no sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero me ha gustado y con eso me doy por bien servida (?)

No sé exactamente cuantos capítulos serán, pero estimo que al rededor de 5 o 6. Tampoco será una historia exactamente de continuación, ya que mas bien son algunos one-shots; pero sí llevarán un orden, pues la relación irá avanzando.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, tomatazo o comentario, dejen Review.


End file.
